Here With Me
by Moonlit-Kris
Summary: My first songfic! SONG: Here With Me   ARTIST: Michelle Branch. By the way, it's Kichigo. Dont act suprised! So... ENJOY!


**Here With Me**

Ichigo Momomiya awoke to her alarm clock. Moaning grumpily, she turned it off and turned over in her bed. Three weeks had passed since Masaya had left her for England. He had offered her a trip with him, for the four months he would be away, but Ichigo's parents wouldn't let her go away to England. Her dad was especially against the idea of letting her go with a **boy**.

So Ichigo and Masaya decided to put their relationship on hold. Four months apart could mean almost anything really. As Ichigo stood up and walked over to the mirror to do her hair, thoughts of the **other** boy came to mind. The other boy she loved and the one she had dreamt about for the past three weeks.

_It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror  
I guess that I was blind  
Now my reflection's getting clearer  
Now that you're gone things will never be the same again_

He too had left her, but not in the same sense. But the only thing that irritated her was the fact she never really let him know she loved him. Or the fact she never got to say goodbye…

_There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day  
You're such a part of me  
But I just pulled away  
Well, I'm not the same girl  
you used to know  
I wish I said the words I never showed_

" Kisshu…" She whimpered, painful memories flooding into her mind. The one time she had held him on her own was when he was dying. She could remember his last request, and she had nearly fulfilled it before he passed away. The pain she felt was **much** worse than anything she had expected. And when she woke up, she never even got to say goodbye. For all she knew at this moment he could be dead. The Mews didn't tell Ichigo he had been revived, although one of them had let slip that she hoped the Mew Aqua restored their planet ok, and that they were well.

I_ know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me_

Little did she know, but the boy she wanted to see again was right behind her, hiding in the tree he had slept in for many nights before the last battle. He was back on earth, checking up on the Mews and the rest of the planet. He stood up slightly, watching Ichigo as she brushed her ruby hair.

_You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart  
And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true  
But I was scared and left it all behind_

Ichigo's Mew instincts perked up slightly when she thought she heard someone outside. She smiled slightly, knowing that Kisshu liked to linger in the tree outside her window in times gone by. So when she had finished her hair, she decided to take a look. But from that point on all she could hear was her heart beating, disappointed at the sight she saw- nothing but a tree.

_I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me_

Kisshu had an impish grin on his face as he saw this action. He had teleported right behind Ichigo, but it seemed she didn't notice. She looked out the window, hopeful to catch a sign of Kisshu. As she turned around, she got her wish.

" K-K-Kisshu?" She asked, not believing her eyes.

" Miss me, Koneko-Chan?" He grinned again, now fully understanding why she had cared for him for the last few moments of his life. Perhaps he wasn't all that useless at winning her heart.

" I… I **did** miss you, Kisshu." Ichigo blushed and looked to the ground, finding her left big toe quite entertaining. Kisshu laughed, which brought Ichigo's attention back to him.

_And I'm asking,  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me,  
Please?_

" That's nice, Koneko-Chan." He whispered, walking closer to Ichigo, wrapping his arms around her in the process. She spent no time hesitating as she also enveloped him in a hug.

" I missed you too, Ichigo."

_I never will forget that look upon  
your face  
How you turned away and left  
without a trace  
But I understand that you did what you had to do  
And I thank you_

" Why are you here Kisshu? Did the Mew Aqua work for you?" Ichigo asked with her face nuzzled against his neck.

" Yes, that went fine. Thanks Koneko-Chan. But the reason I'm here is to offer you one last time. I know you've had a slight change of heart since the last time I asked…" He let go of Ichigo and lifted her face up to his using his fingers around her chin. She blushed slightly as their faces were only centimeters apart.

" Ichigo, will you run away with me to paradise?"

_I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me_

Ichigo smiled, it was just like her dreams. He would come back and offer her one last time. Well, even if it was a dream, her response was the same as ever.

" I'd love to." And so he took her away, letting all her fears slip away. And Ichigo was glad he was there.

Here with me

**Hey! Well that's my first ever songfic finished! I love the song and I think the artist had Ichigo and Kisshu in mind when she wrote it ne? I hope I didn't type too much, I know with songfics you're not really supposed to have a whole story in it, but oh well. I just HAD to write this! Anyone else think it sort of sounds like he's asking her to marry him? Lol just re-read it, and noticed that. oO. my bad. Ah well. **

**Tell me what you think!**

**Moonlit-Kris**

**SONG: Here With Me**

**ARTIST: Michelle Branch**


End file.
